Turn off the light
by SwisArmyRomance
Summary: Touya and Jin have found the light along with their four buds from the tornament. Touya and Jin get into a disscussion about the light Touya's always talking about. What happens when Touya finds out exactly what Jin's Light is? Yaoi JxT.first story! R


MY FIRST STORY EVA!!!!! YAY! I got my bestest pal Rinku here to do the disclaimer and warning and shit cuz I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING

Rinku: drops his yo-yo in surprise Umm… Me? Well I didn't have anything prepared…"

S.A.R: It's kay we have index cards

Rinku: Index cards?

S.A.R: Yup, with your lines.

Rinku: Well okeey dokeey then. SwisArmyRomance does not own yu yu hakusho, Touya, Jin, Chu, The pissy a-holes known as Shish and Suzuki, or me. If she did own any of these things the world of yyh would be a very chaotic place.

WARNINGS: This story contains shonen-ai, yaoi, guys kssing guys and other such things. If you don't like it go cry about it. Also, bad language cuz the authoress curses way to much.

S.A.R: Thanks a bunch Rinku. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

"Turn off the light."

"I want my own room!" The young childish demon whined. "Chu's gonna have beer and crap everywhere!"

"What'dya say ya lil-

The drunken Ausie known as Chu stopped mid-sentence. "urghn..." He sprinted out of the doorway and threw up outside in the backyard that now belonged to six very dysfunctional demons.

"SEE!" The youngest exclaimed. "He'll be throwing up all over my half of our room!"

The six demons had, after many months of convincing Koenma been allowed to stay in the human world. They were allowed to stay in a relatively large house deep in the woods. The only catch was that the woods were well within walking distance of the spirit detective and his merry band. If they ever needed help with a mission, they were sworn to lend a hand.

"Rinku," Touya reasoned "You know Chu best. He's a tough guy but when he get's like this," The ice master pointed out the front door where the sounds of Chu's vomiting could still be heard. "He needs someone. There are a lot of things we won't really expect you to do, like cooking. You're responsibility is to take care of him. And it's very important that you do" Touya said as if he was bestowing a great honor upon the boy.

"Fine." Rinku sighed. "OI CHU! GET BACK IN HERE YOU'RE MY DAMN RESPONSIBILITY!"

Two Hours later, Chu and Rinku were playing Monopoly, which yusuke had given to Rinku, and Suzuki and Shishi were asleep in their room. This left the two shinobi to themselves to unpack.

"We made it Touy." Jin said happily. "Yeh've got yer ligh' and all an' we're all here an…" The wind master cut off his own run-on sentence for lack of anything else to say. Touya understood, after all, they had light, what more needed to be said? The room was quiet for a moment before Touya said,

"_We _found light Jin."

The wind master looked up from the bag that he was unpacking. "Huh?" Jin had been confused by his friend's sudden statement.

"You said that I'd found my light but we both found the light Jin. We're not in the shadows of the Makai anymore, or in the dark underworld of Risho's shinobi sect. This is what we've both been searching for." Touya said.

"Aye didn' need this type o' ligh so very much Touy. I knew yeh did though and I just 'ad to stick with yeh." Jin said casually.

Touya was horrified. For so long he and Jin had struggled to achieve this kind of place, this kind of life. They had fought for it together, as brothers, as friends. Touya and Jin had shared a common life goal. How could Jin suddenly say he didn't really want it?

"What do you mean you just had to stick with me? If this wasn't what you wanted Jin you could've left!" Touya said. He was getting more upset by the moment. Why didn't Jin understand? This was THE light, THE freedom they both wanted.

One thing Jin DID understand however was how upset his best friend was becoming.

"Touy! This is all Aye ever want'd! Yer happy and free, and smiling alla time, tha's all I want! All I need is ye with me an happy"

"What are you talking about Jin?" Touya asked quietly. Jin gulped and quickly turned back to his unpacked bag. He took out his other few clothing items and was really starting to think Touya was letting the subject drop. Suddenly, the ice master spun him around with surprising force. Touya kept his firm grip on Jin's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"What are you talking about Jin?" He said in something barely above a whisper. Jin was bighting his lower lip to keep his mouth from opening and saying something else he hadn't meant for Touya to know. "Jin stop being stu-mmph!" Touya's command was silenced as Jin covered Touya's mouth with his own. Jin knew if he trie to explain things would come out wrong. So, he reasoned, if he couldn't talk he would just have to show.

A few seconds later The two were still joined at the mouth and sitting on Touya's bed. Touya's hands were trembling as they tangled themselves in Jin's hair. Another moment later they broke apart. Jin's eyes looked a little red and glassy, like he'd been about to dry. Touya put his hand on Jin's cheek and Jin brought his hand up to grasp Touya's.

"Yer my ligh' Touy. Always were." He said. Touya was silent for a moment. Jin took the silence to be rejection. "Touya! Aye love yeh so much! I figured if we foun the ligh together…then…then we could be together…even if we could never be together together." Jin said quickly trying to explain himself.

All of a sudden Touya let his head fall onto Jin's shoulder and then he laughed. Jin was confused. Had Touya thought he was joking? Touya's arms wrapped around Jin's neck and brought his face close enough to Jin's to allow their noses to touch. Touya pecked Jin's lips with a chaste kiss.

"Didn't know I was so important." Touya mumbled into Jin's neck, where his lips were currently placed.

"Touy I-" It was the wind master's turn to be cut off as Touya took Jin's open mouth as the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Several moments later the two were out of breathe and looking intently at each other. Suddenly, Touya laid down on his bed and smiled mischievously.

"Turn off the light Jin." Touya said in a husky whisper, nodding his head toward the lamp on the table in between their two beds. As much as Jin wanted to turn off that lamp and see EXACTLY what Touya had in mind for the two of them he just couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, so you DON'T want the ligh' anymore?" Jin asked mockingly. Touya smiled.

"I have a different kind of light. He's strong, and funny, and loves me very much." Touya answered.

"Ah, Aye see…and?

"And what Jin?" Touya asked

"Is his love returned?" Jin asked. Touya rolled his eyes. What more of an answer did his think-headed companion need?

"Of course." He replied.

"Well a'righty then." Jin said happily and reached to turn off the lamp

THE END BITCHES!

HE SEE THAT BUTTON!!! PUSH IT AND IT DOES A MAGIC TRICK! The trick it called "Reviewing the story" Sounds fun, no? Remember good reviews make me smile. Constructive critiscism makes me a better writer and if you flame me, my friends and I will go out tonight and piss on your doorstep.:-D

Happy late St. Patties day everyone!


End file.
